Talk:Matsuri Kudō
Translations of items in the article As requested by Arrancar109, point-by-point. This is also to correct errors present in the article as is now. 1. Matsuri Kudo change > Matsuri Kudō reason: The hiragana provided for the spelling of her family name are くどう Kudou which in you guys' romanization should be Kudō. 2. probably should remove the hiragana spelling of her name--(くどう まつり)--from the article, as we don't use this type of hiragana in any non-video game (e.g. manga/anime character) articles. For example, we don't have: Shinji Hirako (平子真子（ひらこしんじ）''Hirako Shinji'') in his article, only Shinji Hirako (平子真子 Hirako Shinji). 3. Kotoumaru does not mean "round tiger," as in the current version of the article. Though the element maru does normally mean "(something) round," it also functions as a suffix ''-maru'' to (masculine) names. Compare Gonryoumaru, Ichimaru, Hoozukimaru, etc. Since it's merely for names as a kind of augment, I "translate" it with the all-purpose English suffix ''-er''. As for the breakdown: ko "tiger" tou "select, cull, choose out" ''-maru'' (see explanation above) thus change "round tiger" > "tiger-culler" 4. Kotoumaru's release command "cut off the dust" > "swath/'sweep'" reason: Tachiharae is the imperative (command form) of the verb tachiharau, made up of tachi the infinitive/gerund ("''-ing''") form of tatsu "cut, sever" (same as in Kensei's Tachi'kaze), and harau "brush, wipe" Thus, tachiharae is lit. "brush cuttingly!" I recommend "swath/'sweep'" because swath is a word for the swing of cutting tools like the scythe, and sweep can be used for a felling-stroke ("their feet were swept out from under them"): both carry connotations of "brush past" and "cut toward," although I'd prefer "swath" out of the two. 5. Ryuukyuu (same when followed by Kotoumaru and Zesshou) "dragon inspecting" > "dragon-seeking/'questing'" reason: ''-kyuu'' is generally "seek, ask, verify." I suggest the alternative "questing" because the words quest, question, inquire, query etc. are all derived from the same root meaning of "seek," though some have taken on other specialized meanings. Also note that in Asian folklore, the dragon and the tiger are mortal enemies, like the mongoose and the cobra. Thus, Matsuri's Zanpakutou is the "dragon-seeking," and her brother's (see his article) is the "tiger-seeking." 6. meaning of Zesshou As cited above, Ryuukyuu is written the same in both the Bankai name and the name of this Bankai technique. Here's the breakdown: zetsu "end, annihilate, finish, cut off" shou "clash, brunt; stab, pierce (with a thrust)" (same as in Getsuga Ten'shou) My translation of Zesshou: "finishing thrust." In summation, here's what I'd recommend editing the current stuff to: Matsuri Kudō (宮能まつ梨 Kudō Matsuri) Kotōmaru (虎淘丸 Tiger Culler) Swath (断ち払え tachiharae) Ryūkyū Kotōmaru (竜糾虎淘丸 Dragon-seeking Tiger Culler) Ryūkyū Zesshō (竜糾虎淘丸 Dragon-seeking Finishing-thrust) Note that since I focused on these items, I wasn't looking for any other mistakes in the article--especially grammatical etc.--so I might've missed some. I leave these reasons here, but I'll leave the actual editing to others, lest I somehow unknowingly violate templates like Twocents was angry at me for doing earlier. Let me know if you have any questions. Adam Restling 12:07, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Abilities Could someone post her Shikai ability (this blue column of enrgy) on the article as well as the translation? Because currently her Shikai appears to do nothing (I would do it myself if I knew what she was saying :) 12yungo 12:28, December 10, 2009 (UTC) A YouTube vid of her using it would have to be found first, because I can't understand what she's saying either. If tracked down, I'll ask him that too. Arrancar109 15:50, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Different Shikai Abilities for each type of Shikai What I've said on Fujimaru's talk page also goes for Matsuri. Every Type (Power, Tech, Speed) of Shikai has a different special ability. If there is a list somewhere on a website that has these other names or if they have the time to do it themselves, that would be appreciated. Gold3263301 22:10, June 6, 2010 (UTC)